New comer Yogscast Fanfic
by Sydders2303
Summary: It's summer for the yogs but all is not as it's seems. Honeyphos. Sjips. AU Teen Cast. REPOST, REVIEW, REQUEST.
1. Chapter 1 New Comer

NEW COMMER

I was falling, falling into the sea. Drowning, dying. The dark abyss crept around the corner of my last moments in life. All hope was lost, gone like sand falling through fingers. I was the sand, falling to my doom. I felt faint, unaware of the situation, the battle to survive was painful enough and the temptation to breath was agonizing. I had to give in, I was hurt badly and the injuries needed special attention. I was about to die...until...he came. I didn't see him, as I was almost going to faint, but I heard his voice, calming and soft, but very cold and unloved. I couldn't bare it, the thought of being saved, I hated asking for help, being a burden. As I was half asleep I could only just see things, and I felt my breaths getting deeper and deeper, lifeless by the second. I acknowledged that I was heading towards a tower, a very tall tower...great...just great, more unwanted help, but I have to admit, if it weren't for him I would be dead. Maybe I should be more grateful. I, well, we finally reach the building and I felt very weird about this. Mystery man has carried me all the way from death valley, to... God knows where and I'm about to stay here for the night. I know, death valley, It's not really the perfect place but it's not that deadly, well saying that... I can't see anything at all now, darkness has doomed me, I must resist the urge to sleep, but it's too hard.

"Wow, Sjin, she's heavy"

"Sips!" the bearded farmer shouted, as Sips placed the girl on a bed. "That's not nice!"

"Well nor is your shouting, can't you see she's trying to sleep?" Sips, exclaimed but whispered, which strained his neck.

"Sorry"

Sips sighed "It's ok..." He looked over to the girl.

"You OK buddy?" Sjin questioned

"yeah, "

" Where'd you find her?"

"Death valley?"

"Rythian's place?" Sjin asked surprised "What were you doing there?"

"Nothing really...Mucking about,"

"Oh really" Sjin said with a smug look on his face

"Yeah... So what's for tea?"

"Pork, do you think we should save some for her?"

" That would be nice."

"NICE!" Sjin yelled "Not like you to say that.

"Shut up, Sjin. What would you have done instead?"

Sjin paused "Not sure..."

"Exactly, so I suggest you zip it." Sips said firmly

"Why... why call it death valley?"

"To scare people, something you wouldn't know about." At this Sips laughed at his own joke.

xOx

I woke to the sound of footsteps . My leg still in pain and the bed sheets stained red with blood. I hear someone coming but I'm not sure who... Black hair, pink bunny slippers, grey skin...GREY SKIN?! The bunny slippers were weird but the skin was just abnormal. Well, my ma did always say "Don't judge a book by its cover." As he approaches me another man walks in... Surely they're not brothers, are they?

"Morning, you OK?" The farmer, guy asked.

Don't hesitate just reply, I know you're in pain but he asked a question...

"Yeah, fine thanks,"

"I'm Sjin and this is my friend Sips, Welcome to our home!" Sjin seemed very eager to say this almost as if...

"He's been practicing that for the past two hours now" Sips complained. I knew it. "I'm Sips by the way."

"I know your..." colleague, friend, acquaintance? "Friend told me" good not to weird.

I notice a red glow now on Sips' cheeks. Great, he's blushing.

"I think there's some pork in the oven, I'll go get it, but first I'll invite Honeydew, I know he loves pork." Sjin walked over to the door and left, leaving me and Sips in the room, I sigh.

"So, what's your name?" Sips asked

"My name?"

"So you don't remember your own name." Sips seemed mildly interested, "How come?"

"I'm not so sure" I laugh and realises that I must seem like an idiot at this point, but Sips still looked at me with awe. "Sometimes I don't even know how I got here..."

Sips remained silent. Then he finally noticed my leg, bloody and sore. "Christ on a bike, your leg!"

"It's ok nothing I can't handle."

"No it's not, you need to get it checked out."

"Sips?" Come to think of it, Sips is a very familiar name.  
"Yeah?"

"You haven't seen me here before have you?"

"No not that I'm aware of...Why?"

"No, reason." I lied, great. Don't blush... I have the tendency to blush when I lie.

Sips is smiling at me now, he hands me a mirror. Yep I'm blushing.

"So, you still don't know your name?"  
"Not unless you know it."

"You need a nick name then!" He seems very pleased with himself for this idea. "How about...Icy?"

"Why, Ice?" He gestures at the mirror "Oh, I see... I have Blue hair"

"So, Icy's the name."


	2. Chapter 2 Project 8325

PROJECT 8325

"Xephos?" A ginger bearded dwarf walked up to the space man.

"Yes, Honeydew. What now?"

"Um, well...Lalna wants to see you."

Lalna was a scientist working with the odd pair in their lab.

"Send him in"

"Ah Xephos," A blonde hair man walked up to him, goggles on the top of his head and stains of potions covered his white lab coat.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Honeydew left the room feeling a bit excluded.

"Good to see you Lalna" Xephos' mood had lightened up then, hoping for good news on Project 8325

"Well, about the good part"

"What?"

"Project 8325...has gone astray" Lalna had his face scrunched up as if he were expecting Xephos to hit him.

"How!" Xephos yelled, "She took me ages to make!" Still yelling various words, Xephos rampaged around his office knocking over mugs, paper files and many other objects.

"Well, in severe cases she will be able to develop free will."

"Can she get hurt?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but in rare cases..."

"What will happen to her!" Xephos was more worried than angry now.

"She can... have break downs, and then"  
"I know what happens next Lalna... "  
"What if she finds contact with others" Lalna asked  
"We have to hope they don't like her"  
"Didn't you teach her not to be friendly"  
"Yes, but you said so yourself, she can and will develop free will,"

"I never said 'can' develop I said 'will' develop"

"Not now Lalna, surely only a fool would befriend her,"

Xephos sat down on his chair, put his face in his hands and hoped Project 8325 wouldn't find contact with the outside world.

xOx

Deep underground, a young dwarf was digging holes searching for ores to present to his master Xephos.

"I wonder if she is ok?" Honeydew knew who had set her free and he wished he didn't. The consequences would be harsh and he didn't want his friends to get into trouble. Honeydew heard a knock on his shaft "Who is it?"

"Honeydew, Is that you?"

It was Sjin, why was he here. Honeydew had told him only come if it were an emergency.

"Honeydew, sorry to disturb you, but we are having some pork and I wondered if you would like to come over for some."

"Yeah sure."

"See you soon then"

There was a knock on the door

"Come in..." Xephos mumbled "What?"

"I need to go, I'm going over to...help" Honeydew said, which wasn't a lie, he was going to help eat Pork.

"With what?"

Honeydew said under his breath "Eat pork."

"I knew it, GET OUT, NOW!"

Xephos was even more angry, enraged really. Honeydew was but a mere servant to the spaceman but he would occasionally pity him. Honeydew was also the only friend Xephos had. He didn't want to show this he wanted to show power and leadership to the dwarf. He sent off the wrong message several times.


	3. Chapter 3 surprise with pork

SURPRISE WITH PORK

It's been ages now... Sips is still here with me. Why wait why can't we just go any way, apparently MY injuries are fatal, pft. Why not YOLO it?

"Why not..."

"YOLO it, no. You'll get hurt" Sips was eager to preventing me moving.

"I honestly don't care if I get hurt, I can't wait any longer bleeding out like this!" I've gone red. Oh no... I've upset him. I can tell, he's slouching. "Look, Sips, I've waited here for two hours at the most and all I have done is sit here. I don't... want... to die" I'm generally crying now, and it's not often that happens.

"It's ok, you're not going to die. I promise" Sips moves over to comfort me. He puts his arm around my back. I sigh, but quietly so he can't hear, luckily he doesn't, all he does is comfort me. I lean back so my head is now on his lap. He looks down, smiles. A tear rolls down my cheek.

"You promise..." I'm asking a dumb question but he just smiles.

"Yeah, I promise. Me and Sjin will look after you, no matter what."

I smile sheepishly. Sips is stroking my hair and I can't help but relax, even though I'm injured I feel perfectly fine. I take a deep sigh and close my eyes. I could hear Sips say under his breath.

"Everything is A-ok, now."

xOx

I hear the door open, I open one eye and see who it is. It looks like Sjin. I notice that Sips is still here, stroking my hair. I must have fallen asleep, I then see a dwarf appear, and to follow a loud "AWWWW" come from him. I reach for my ears to block out the noise but no one else does.

"You get used to it after a while" I heard Sjin say "What's the 'AWWWWW' for anyway"

"Nothing Sjin, just Honeydew being himself." Sips knew this excuse was weak but it was enough to fool Sjin. I reach out to touch the dwarfs head but he moves away, however I managed to knock his hat off, which made him turn around and say

"If you really want to stroke the beard you must become a dwarf,"

Somehow I know the answer to this

"Diggy, diggy, In a mountain, mining for ores." I say

The dwarf now has an expression of disbelief on his face. "How?" He asks

I reach out to stroke his beard, It's so soft like velvet and shines brightly under the light.

Sips smiles and congratulates me on my win against the dwarf.

I try to get up but I can't move my legs at all now.

"Sips?" I say quietly

"Yeah"

"I can't move..."

"It's ok, hang on." he gets up and props my head with pillows. "Here, try this."

Sips walks in with a wheelchair. He then helps me in it. I struggle at first but when I sat down it was fine, Sips even put fluffy pillows behind my back so It didn't hurt. Because I can't work the wheel chair yet, Sips said he would push me around.

After a while Sjin calls "Pork's ready!"

I get pushed to a space at the table and I see the carrots, potatoes, fish and bread.

"Smells good" Honeydew said.

"Here you are" Sips gave me a plate and said that we would pass the food around the table. Sips would be next to me, Sjin opposite and Honeydew diagonally opposite. As Sjin came in with the pork and placed it on the table he saw me, but in a wheel chair... and Sips stroking my hair.

"What happened" Sjin asked "And...and um...what's with, well um-"

"Nothing much my leg got a few cuts that's all. Oh, I see... I dunno. He won't stop stroking my hair..." I said

"Hum, ok... but after tea I'll need to look at your leg."

"All right."

So whilst having pork, many convocations came up and many were abandoned in the attempt to answer dozens of questions.

One question from a drunk dwarf was "Sips, I saw you and Icy earlier didn't I, does that mean you like her?" Honeydew although drunk was very clever with his wording, like could mean as a friend...or a bit more.

"Well, I like her. I don't love her but I-" He didn't seem to have an answer and I noticed his cheeks go red yet again. I answered "I'm sure Sips likes me, but, as a friend."

xOx

Xephos sat on his bed, waiting and hoping. Waiting for the dwarf and hoping that 8325 was still alive. He heard a knock on the door. It was Honeydew back from the feast. "Why wasn't I invited... does no one like me?" Xephos thought. Honeydew stumbled into Xephos' room by mistake.

"Hi, hic, Xeph..." The drunk ginger said.

Xephos didn't reply as Honeydew stumbled closer Xephos stopped him, picked him up then put him on the bed.

"I did get some beef for you, but I guess you're full." Xephos didn't care about power or leadership now, all he wanted was some friends.

"O -hic- H, Xeph..."

There was utter silence as Xephos put the dwarf on his knees and wrapped his arms around the dwarf. The space man started to sway, side to side, the way you do when you're nervous or anxious. (Anxiety is when you are worried about events that you know the outcome of, not knowing how 8325 was and what would happen to her made Xephos nervous)

"Xe -hic- ph, you OK?"

Xephos had a tear slide down his cheek and closed his eyes hard to resist crying.

"muhu" Which probably meant yes to the spaceman. Xephos clearly wasn't OK and Honeydew felt sorry for him.

"It's OK, I can tell you aren't happy, so...what's wrong, friend?"

Xephos was shocked the dwarf had called him friend. "I...I'm just worried...Worried a lot...About her... I...I hope she is ok..."

"You -hic- you know, we'll get through it, yeah. Even if you do get an -hic- gry many times at me, but I'll still be here."

"Muhu, OK."


	4. Chapter 4 Late nights

LATE NIGHTS

It was at least nine o'clock at night and Sjin was examining my leg.

"There are many severe cuts, and really deep jabs. What happened?" Sjin seemed like a doctor.

"Um, well...about that, I don't really know."

"How can you not know!" Sjin yelled "That's the vital information to deduce how to treat the injuries and if it need to be washed!" Sjin was more like Sherlock Holmes now.

"Sjin! How would you like it if you were hurt and I shouted at you!" Sips shouted

"Well you do that anyway"

"When!"

"Sips I cut my hand chopping, 'It's only a cut!' But Sips it hurts 'IT'S A MOTHER TRUCKING CUT, SJIN'"

"That never happened!"

"Want to bet!"

Sips stopped shouting and mumbled "Not really..."

"My ears hurt now..." Why did I say that.

"Great, Sjin look what you've done!" Sips Exclaimed but didn't shout

"Come here.." Sjin gestures for me to come to him, so I push myself over.

"Am I ok?" I'm being very quiet, nervous.

"I think so... As for your leg...I'm not too sure what to do."

"Let me look." Sips pushed Sjin out of the way. "You'll be fine, stay there."

"Where are you going now?" Sjin questioned with a slight tone of annoyance.

Sips walked in with a damp cloth, Sjin then snatched it off him.

"Hey!" Sips said, annoyed.

"What's wrong little baby Sips?" Mama trade you in for a diamond?"

That was harsh, even Sjin knew that. "Sips...Sips, buddy you OK?"

Sips whispered "Mam..." I could see Sjin regretted saying that, and that he had found Sips weakness. Pride and Despair flooded Sjin's face. Sips sat down with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"Well, because Sips is grey his ma traded him in to the orphanage and then bought diamonds from the money she saved." Sjin had regret across his face.

"What mother would do that?"

"Exactly, what mother would do that!?" Sips' face was like a cherry from him crying. Even though he didn't show it both Sjin and me could tell.

Sjin ignored Sips for a minute and looked at my injuries, he then washed them clean and put bandages around it.

"He's not usually like this is he?" I ask

"No, he's not..." Sjin walked over to Sips "Sips...Sips, it's OK you know, you've got me and Lalna, Honeydew and Xeph. We all pitch in together to help each other."

"Yeah... What he said" I swear All these names are familiar, Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Sips, Sjin.

But why.

xOx

Xephos told his dwarf friend that he was going to sleep and could stay if he wanted to. Honeydew accepted and left the spaceman to sleep in peace, so he though. Later that night to do some digging Honeydew was about to grab his pick and go out when he saw Xephos. Xeph had said he wasn't a light sleeper and that he was quite peaceful. Xephos wasn't peaceful though, he was turning and moving around saying weird words, not even in the human language.

Honeydew watched, it looked like Xeph was fighting something...But what? The dwarf, concerned for his friend, when to find Lalna.

Maybe he could do something, after all he was a science master. Theories and all that stuff.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

THE DREAM

Explosions everywhere, bodies lay still and the sky turned grey. War is the only thing I see.

I need to escape. "Xephos! Xephos, I need back-up!" No it's a trap I've been here before. I have to resist. "XEPHOS, HELP ME!" It's her... She's here. How. Why. "LEWIS! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Lewis...no one ever calls me that, not anymore. Not since then. "LEWIS...XEPHOS...ANYBODY!" Not now, I tryed saving her but I failed. "LEWIS! PLEASE HELP ME! XEPHOS... LEW...LEWIS...PLEASE...HEL-" She's stopped now...she's...she's dead.

Xephos sits up with shock plastered on his face and sees Honeydew standing at his door.

"Xeph you ok?" Honeydew asked

"Yeah...yeah I'm ok."

"You were really beating the living daylights out of somethin',"

"I, I just had a bad dream, that's all,"

"Yeah, sure" Honeydew was suspicious "You need to sleep...are your eyes supposed to glow like that?"

Xephos hadn't told the dwarf he was from space, no one really knew.

"Um...yeah it's a new thing I got, I think,"

"Yeah, sure...you need to sleep"

"Good night, Friend."

xOx

I had fallen asleep on the sofa, I was cold...and hot at the same time. I sat up and looked around, I saw Sips making crumpets and, more bread. Sjin was next to him, probably complaining about something he had that look on his face. Sips looked depressed still. What could they be talking about?

"Sips, I'm sorry, please." Sjin pleaded

Sips remained silent as he buttered another crumpet

"Sips, buddy please..."  
Sips turned around picked up Sjin and pressed him against the wall and anger clearly was about to burst out.

"You think it's OK to kill another person emotionally! Do you!" Sips punched Sjin had in the stomach "Well, farmer boy, DO YOU!" another blow to the poor man's stomach.

"Sips...please...I'm sorry." blood ran out from Sjin's lip. "Please..."

Sips Punched the farmer once more then let him go. Sjin weakly crawled towards the living room.

Why didn't I stop them, why couldn't I move... Why

"Why?" I cried out

I sat up breathes heavier than ever before. I looked around quickly, Sjin was nowhere in sit nor was Sips. I looked towards the clock, it was only 3 in the morning. Was this a dream...I don't know. I struggle into my wheel chair once more, I should go to the kitchen...Nothing here either... Sips walked out towards me with a devilish look upon his face. He picked me up against the wall, just like in my dream.

"I hear farmer boy been talking to you..." I try to talk but I can't what was happening

"Well I don't like secrets do I?"

All I could let out was " HELP ME! SJIN! HELP ME! PLEASE ...ANYBODY! SJIN PLEASE HELP ME! SJIN..."

I sat up... A dream in a dream, dear god this was weird, hopefully this wasn't a dream.

"Icy, are you OK?" Sjin rushed in with Sips behind him, fear across both faces. I start to cry

"Is this...reality?"

"Um...yeah as far as I'm concerned," Sjin replied

I hug him, no reason...I just need someone to hug.

"Uh...I think...Sips should...urm..." Sjin was anxious now, but soon relived.

"It's OK, don't worry...what happened then" Sips was clearly very tired, it was three in the morning after all...I think

"I...I..." Oh god please don't be another dream

"Sjin...help please" Sips yawned before saying good night once more.

"It's OK, Icy." Sjin pulled the blanket over me after I explained what happened. Sips started to stroke my hair, I think he knew it calmed me down. "Well, it's all over now isn't it."

I don't know any more. I feel insane.


	6. Chapter 6 It's All In The Eyes

IT'S ALL IN THE EYES

It was six in the morning and Xephos was woke by his new dwarf friend singing very loudly.

"Mornin' Xeph, look who's here to talk to you"

Xephos had only just woken up, and from last night, he couldn't tell what was going to happen. These dreams had happened over and over again.

"Who?" Xephos finally said drowsily.

"Mornin' Xeph," It was Lalna. "Honeydew told me 'bout last night, so I thought I'd pop in."

Xephos groaned. He groaned for two reasons, one, he was tired and two, Lalna knew about his dreams...well his sleep fights anyway.

"So what exactly happened?" The science master asked.

The space man explained about his dream but not why it had occurred. Xephos knew why it happened but as his identity was still secret he didn't want to say.

"I see..." Lalna concentrated on his clip board and then examined Xephos' reactions to various psychological tests. "Yes, well... Xeph, this don't look good."

Lalna was clearly still tired. He looked up at the space man, his jaw dropped.

"What? What's wrong?" Xephos was confused by the scientist reaction. "Is something on my face?"

"No...It's not possible" Lalna was still shocked.

"Actually many things get stuck on my face when I'm redoing the hou-"

Xephos couldn't finish his sentence.

"How could it be..."

"Lalna, please explain to me what's going on!" Xephos said annoyed that Lalna's statements were unclear to what he meant.

"You...you're...eyes glow, I've only seen that on one other person but...It's not possible"

"What's not!" Xephos was trying to act as if he had no idea what Lalna was on about, unfortunately he failed.

"You...Are you...No...But surely...Ok, What am I Thinking?"

Xephos knew what Lalna was thinking and what he was trying to say. He was the last of his kind, the telepathic kin. There was rumour one survived, that was him. Xephos, alone in this world, far away from home. But where was home for the space man? The Jaffa factory, Yog-labs, his home planet?

xOx

I stretch my arms and my legs to another day. I sit up. I can move my legs, I waddle over to the counter and start to make breakfast for the odd pair I temporarily live with. It still hurts when I walk, sure, but not as much as it used to. I start to make toast and as I do I look to the clock, it's nine in the morning , wouldn't they be up by now, oh well I'm sure it's nothing. I hear someone get up from the door next to me. Who's room is that? I'm about to find out. I butter another slice of bread as Sjin walks out towards me.

"Morning, Icy...Wait, Icy?" Sjin seemed surprised to see me walking. "Where's your wheel chair?"

"I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine to walk now."

"But, you were completely paralysed two days ago,"

"Wait, did you say two days?"

"Yeah, ever since that dream you've been completely knocked out, although you did seem to walk around and interact with things."

"Hahe, yeah sorry about that, I should have said I sleep walk."

"It's OK, so what you doing?"

"Breakfast, hey where's Sips?"

"He's coming don't worry. He had a rough day yesterday, he didn't get any sleep at all after your nightmare," Sjin paused "In fact here he is now, the sloth in bunny slippers,"

Sips looked at Sjin, he looked dreadfully tired too. Slouching with a cup of coffee was not a good impression if you were to walk in now and see him.

"God, I hate mornings."

"That's all he ever says" Sjin said "Icy making some toast, you want some?" Sjin called over to Sips.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Sjin looked at me as if to say 'Don't worry he's always like this' but instead he stared deep into my eyes...this was a very awkward moment.

"Your eyes..." Sjin was shocked, like he had seen a ghost.

"What about them?"

"They...They're glowing bright blue... Sips come look at this...Icy's eyes are glowing. Where have you seen that before?"  
"Xeph, I guess?" Sips was still half asleep "Should I get Lalna?"

"NO!" Sjin yelled "NO WAY ARE WE CALLING LALNA FOR HELP!"

"Why not," I ask. Also just to think about this. I'm in world where everyone is nice to me, familiar for me and I seem to have more in common with them than any other people, apparently AND just to top that off my eyes are glowing...GLOWING FOR GOD'S SAKE, GLOWING!

"Because Sjin and Lalna had a massive fight with lasers. It went horribly wrong." Sips said with a slight tone of his normal self, not tired I mean.

These guys were like two peas in a pod. Always fighting but in a joking way and always very forgiving to each other.

"I didn't start it, just saying." Sjin said

"OK then you have nothing to worry about, let's go."

"Where?"

"To Lalna's house, lab thing."


	7. Chapter 7 Vendetta

VENDETTA

Me, Sjin and Sips set off to Lalna's house, however this was no ordinary house it was a castle.

"Sjin, I think you should stay here." Sips said "I mean, Lalna won't really help if you're around."

"Yeah I think I should, and there's no Mahogany Doors!" Sjin was highly annoyed because everyone NEEDS Mahogany in their house!

"Christ on a bike, Sjin! Mahogany isn't everything. Our house is spruce after all."

Sjin kept walking but in silence.

At last we reached the castle, lab, house thing. I knocked on the door.

Footsteps echoed through the overly large hall way and a scientist came to make them.

The door opened.

"Oh, hi. I see you've bought your friend with you, Sips."

"Yeah, well she needs help..."

"She seems very familiar, but I'll help if you want."

I looked around and saw Sjin hiding behind a bush. I couldn't look at the scientist anymore, not because of his looks but he had clearly been drinking. Whether he was tipsy or highly intoxicated I don't know. The fact he could still talk without slurring hinted he was tipsy. Sjin poked his head out from the bushes to see what was happening.

"That would be nice, thanks." If I be polite he might not hate me like he hates Sjin.

"Ok, come on in." He leans to one side and sees Sjin. This couldn't possibly go well could it? "Hm, Hello there Sjin," He doesn't seem happy.

Sips tells me that normally Lalna would have gone mad and chased all of us out of sight.

"H-Hi Lalna..." Sjin said quietly but just loud enough for him to hear.

Lalna didn't reply he showed me into the castle and shut the door.

xOx

Lalna had left earlier that day to go home. Xephos however was still worried about his eyes, they only glowed if another of his kind was around, but that was impossible.

"How" Xephos paused "How can this happen..."

At that moment Honeydew walked in "So, why are your eyes glowing?" Being a tad bit absent minded the dwarf still didn't understand what was going on.

"I-I'm not from around here..." Xephos began "Many miles away, in a different solar system, there was a war between two species. Not humans, no... they were aliens. I'm afraid to say, friend, that I was part of this war. A coward." Xephos hesitated " I was only twelve but that didn't matter to the grand leader...My father. He never wanted me anyway, I was an accident in his eyes, for I killed my mother. A year later and my father remarried, he had a daughter. Her eyes would light up the sky with a deep blue and her hair would do the same. I was in the battle area, my ship fully repaired. Lasers fired at anyone they could. It was frantic! My sister she was in it too .A laser shot her down and all I could hear was "XEPHOS, HELP ME!" It was her... She was there. How. Why. "LEWIS! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Lewis...only she ever called me that, not anymore. Not now. "LEWIS...XEPHOS...ANYBODY!" Not now, I tried saving her but I failed. "LEWIS! PLEASE HELP ME! XEPHOS... LEW...LEWIS...PLEASE...HEL-" She stopped...she...she's dead. I couldn't save her Honeydew, I tried but I failed"

"Friend?"

Xephos was slumped forward on his bed, which he still hadn't got out of that morning.


	8. Chapter 8 Childhood Memories

**The feels though btw first bit POV of Sjin second bit POV of Sips**

**xOx**

CHILDHOOD MEMORIES

Sips and I dropped Icy of at Lalna's castle. It was magnificent, better than what I could build, but Sips seemed happy with our tower for his factory. Icy...The thought of her sickened me! Sips had been hanging around her more and more, why? I still remember when Sips first met me... he was different to me then. Meaner. Harsher, but he's quite pleasant when he gets to know you, and yet with her he's...he's NICE! It was fishy at the start when he carried her in. Sips wouldn't do that, not to a stranger. What-What if he knew her, before me... No way that was possible, I've known Sips since he was 15, that's three years that I've known him. I might as well ask.

"Sjin, are you OK?" Sips asked me if I was Ok, if I was Ok!

"Yeah, I'm alright" Was he Ok? "You Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He's hesitating now, like has something to say "Actually, I need to talk to you."

xOx

Notes:

Name, Chris Sips. Place of Livage life Home, Orphanage. Friends, note book None. Age, 12 11 almost 12 (BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!)

Well, that's official, I'm mad! Insane! I have no friends, yay! (sarcasm there)

It was mid-day at the orphanage, all of the children were on a day trip. All but one, this one was me the shy, timid one know as Sips; although my real name was Chris no one really called me that. I might as well say that I'm a loner... No one is my friend, more an acquaintance really. I know why, my skin, it's grey, everyone is scared...disgusted. A flash of light comes from my room, I notice it almost straight away. Smoke filled the air and I'm finding it hard to breath, I run down the stairs to the back door. I notice a ship, a space ship, honestly I expected a space man but instead I see a girl, blue hair and Ice...Ice covered her body. She starting to wake now... She smiles faintly her eyes sparkle and she tries to sit up but struggles, I think I should help her...No she's up now, ha Christ she must be strong...wait she came from space! She won't be able to speak, will she?

"Um...Well...Uh?" I can't think what to say. "Uh...Hi...I'm Sips...What's your name." Still no answer.

She starts to get out of the ship but is struggling so I help her.

"I'm Icy..." She murmured

"That's nice, nice to meet you Icy."

Notes:

Name, Sips. Occupation, Orphanage. Friends, Icy. Age 13.

Well, it's official. I have a new best friend!

"Morning, Icy!"

"Morning , Sips. You ok"

"Yeah, I was wondering whether you wanted to come to the willow tree with me?"

"Hahe, sure."

As we lay down together under the tree I ask Icy

"So, Icy...I...Well, um..." I went red in the face.

"Hahe, Sips. You are a joker." I loved her laugh and her smile, how she used to go bright red in the cheeks just before things got awkward.

"Well...We-We've been friends for a long time now and I was wondering if you...you would like t-to, um...Well...G-go out w-with m-m-me?"

"Aww, Sips that's cute

Two teens walk up to us now, one tall and wears a black mask over their face and the other a teen in a dirt covered dinosaur onzie.

"Well well, Teep look what we have here." The masked one asked. Teep, who was probably a mute gave us a devilish face and pulled out his bow and arrows.

"Not now Teep, let me have a go first." The masked teen's hands lit up a shade of purple, fire coming from them and a mass ball in between his hands.

"Sips, who is that" Icy seems nervous but looks completely ready to take impact of pain.

"That's Rythian, the rough and tough one."

"Pft, looks like a dork with a dino enthusiast to me" Oh no, she's encouraging them.

"Dork, Dino enthusiast!" Rythians face grew black with anger. He fired the shot. He didn't fire it at her though, he fired it at me.

"Sips!" Before I knew it Icy was jumping out to save me. Rythians blast wasn't strong enough to kill me or anyone else, Icy wasn't like us. She was sub-zero meaning Rythian's heat blast would kill her.

"I...I'm...Icy..." I start to cry and Rythian isn't himself, he looks worried.

"You!" I walk over to Rythian, red with rage. "How dare you, you KILLED HER!"

"I'm sure she's not dead, Sips-"

"YOU SURE THERE, MATE! YOU SURE, LOOK AT HER...LOOK AT HER, RYTHIAN! LOOK AT THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE, NOT TO ME BUT TO AN INNOCENT BEING! ONE WHO HAD NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! THE ONLY THING SHE DID WRONG WAS SAVE ME! I WOULD GLADLY HAVE TAKEN THAT SHOT, BUT YOU HAD TO FIRE IT RIGHT NOW! WITH HER! AT HER!"

" Come on Teep, let's go"

"NO, YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" I turn around and I punch him in the face, blood running from his nose. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!"

As I collapse onto the ground, waterfalls of tears stream down my face. I hold her in my arms, waiting for the answer to my final question, but I know that it will never come and never will. She is lifeless, colder than normal, her smile still seemed to cross her face. The smile I fell in love with. The smile I'll never see again.

xOx

Sjin stayed quiet as this memory was shocking, unbelievable, but he saw Sips with a tear on his cheek so it must be real. To think that Sips, the son of a gun was shy and timid and yet he is here today because of this one girl.

"Sips, it's ok." Sjin walked over to Sips and hugged him. Sips would normally resist but he needed a hug. He pulled Sjin in closer and hugged him tight. It was quite easy for Sips to hug Sjin as the farmer was taller.

"It can't be her can it, Sjin?" Tears still flowing down the shorter man's face.

"I...No, Sips I don't think so." Sips sobbed and Sjin comforted him. Sjin being the stronger one picked Sips up and carried him into the bedroom onto their bed, he turned on the T.V. and put a blanket over Sips. Sjin put Sips down and hugged him.

"Sjin?" Sips asked tiredly

"Yeah, Sips?"

"Please stay."

"Um..Well...I've got homework to do."

"Please, Sjin."

Sjin walked round to the other side where he normally slept and got into the bed. He hugged Sips then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

**Sorry this chapter's soooo short.**

**xOx**

JEALOUSY

I had carried Sips up to his bedroom on the second floor of my house. I always had a spare room for him as he came round often. I can't begin to imagine the pain he's been through, losing a friend before his eyes.

"Sjin?" Sips asked tiredly

"Yeah, Sips?" He sounds really cream crackered

"Please stay."

Quick think of an excuse, and for God's sake DON'T BLUSH! "Um..Well...I've got, um uh... homework to do." That'll do.

"Please, Sjin."

No, I mustn't, it's wrong...It's probably the drowsiness, Sips doesn't like me like that...does he? I walk round to the other side where I normally sleep on the double bed. I hug Sips and then fall asleep.

xOx

It's five in the morning, Icy's at Lalna's...Icy, I hate her but yet she's my friend...A feeling I've never experienced before has taken control of me. Jealousy. I get up to go down stairs into the kitchen, Sips, being the person he is, always keeps at least a pack of beer in the fridge, so I grab one of them. Down it one, my head begins to be nauseated, dizzy with pain...I can't tell what's going on right now...I try to go up the stairs but instead trip over nothing and fall over. I get up remembering Sips is still asleep, probably. I see Sips sprawled out across the bed, his short black hair spread across the pillow his head was resting on. Peacefully sleeping. I stumble down the stairs, past the kitchen into my own room. I should sleep my thoughts off.


	10. Chapter 10 Lonliness

LONLINESS

"Agh, Who opened the god damn curtains? I bet it was, Sjin." Lalna laughs along with me. We were both doing impressions, the rules were no laughing and to guess who it was.

"Well, I'd say that's...Sips, possibly?" We both start laughing again, so much that Lalna falls on the floor in hysterics.

"You don't say...I bet that's what's happening right now."

xOx

"Wha-what the?" I squint my eyes "Who the- what- I...ugh..."

"Ha, looks like someone fell asleep with my beer... I wonder who that was, you big babby?" Is that Sips? Beer. Sleeping. His beer... ugh, my brain hurts like mad.

"This, Sjin, is called a hangover... I'm so used to them, they barely affect me...but you, well...look at yourself, come here you big dumb dumb, what have I told you about drinking?"

"Don't- Don't do it..." I can't remember anything...at all.

"Don't do it, exactly...Don't you remember last time. You couldn't even walk after Lalna gave you a taste of his beer...A TASTE SJIN, A TASTE." Sips said this in a pitiful way, semi laughing as well.

"Come on, get up. It's three o'clock...In the afternoon, We need to get Icy."

"Ugh...Wait THREE, IN THE AFTERNOON!"

"Ah, Sjin. Good to have you back."

"What time is it, Sips!?"

"Haha, you big dumb dumb, it's only eleven."

"ELEVEN! SIPS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET ICY IN HALF AN HOUR!"

xOx

"Do you ever wonder if the people you've met before, forget about you, Lalna?"

"Sips and Sjin?"

"Yeah...It's just...Nothing, he's probably not. He said he hasn't seen me before, anyway"

"Who is this?" Lalna puzzled.

"No one really...just...no one it's OK."

"They should be here soon. More beer?" Although you couldn't tell, Lalna was still drunk. Something bad must have happened if he's drinking this much.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Lalna poured a black gloop into a cup, bubbling away as if something was living in it. How very appetizing (sarcasm).

"Cheers." As Lalna took a swig at the pint of gloop I reluctantly swilled it down. Surprisingly it tastes of liquorice. Two month old liquorice.

Sometimes I just feel so alone in this world... So alone...


	11. Chapter 11 Regrets

REGRETS

"Do, I have to go, Sjin? I'm still in my slippers." Sips complained

"Yes, she's your friend and you can change your shoes." God Sips why are you so awkward.

"I'm too tired, I've not brushed my hair, My slippers will get dirty, I have no other shoes."

"First) I'll get water to splash your face, that'll wake you up. Second) When did you care about yourself or your belongings. Third) You never brush your hair anyway!"

"I'm still staying here." Sips falls backwards onto his bed and buried his head in a pillow.

I laugh slightly "Haha, alright you big dumb dumb. It's your fault if I get kidnapped by Lalna!" I laugh a bit more before leaving to get Icy. I think I've sobered up a bit, although I'm a bit unbalanced.

It's a long journey but I finally got there.

xOx

Sitting on the edge of a cliff is a peaceful thing to do. Looking off into the distance, the sea rolling against the beach, the sun sitting on the horizon. I hear footsteps, a figure sits down next to me.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ready?" Ready, ready for what? I look over and see Sjin. "To go home?"

"Yeah, Ok. Oh wait, I almost forgot." I walk back to the castle, a few metres away. "Lalna, I'm going into the lab for a min, that OK?"

"Sure."

I walk past the many potions and brewing stands, I walk to the cupboard above the cauldron. I grab a few bottles and fill them with a purple liquid. A present for my friend, I then walk to the freezer and grab the snow globe I made with a small clay forest inside.

"OK, I'm ready Sjin!" I run to the door and exit the castle.

After walking for a while in an awkward silence, Sjin started to talk to me

"So...What did you do...At Lalna's that is?"

"I made potions and crafted snow globes and golden pipes-"

"Sips would like the golden pipes, he finds them hilarious!"

"They are really funny, though! Oh, Lalna gave me bottles and a cauldron as well as ingredients to make potions with, how cool is that?"

Sjin doesn't seem happy "Farming is a lot better than nukes and potions, you know."

"Yeah, I know...But farming can't help the health of someone."

I don't think Sjin knows what I'm talking about.

I can see the tower over the hill, however I don't see the tree stump. I trip over a fall onto Sjin.

"I-I'm sorry Sjin I didn't see...th-the..." He's looking at me really weirdly, staring deep into my eyes.

"I-It's OK..."

**Sjin's POV **

**"**I-it's OK..." Her eyes...they're so beautiful. No, this isn't happening. I wasn't jealous of her and Sips, I was jealous of Sips around HER! No, this isn't right...It's the opposite. If he found out. If SHE found out. Sips likes her, I think. From what I've heard, anyway.

**End of POV**

I get up off Sjin and start to run back to the tower.


	12. Chapter 12 Her

**Hi Guys, sorry it's been a while, I've had massive writers block...Any way,, Enjoy!**

HER

"Xeph...Xeph, you OK." The dwarf questioned. All he could do was watch the space man cry in shame. As time passed and the spaceman still didn't stop.

"I lost her, I failed her...She needed me more than anyone...And I LET HER DIE!" His pain turned into anger and guilt. "She was the only person I have left! No one else knows what I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" The anger overflowing his mind. His face red and hands in fists.

"Lewis" The dwarf was cut off.

"DONT CALL ME THAT! DONT talk to me, just stay AWAY!" Honeydew could tell his friend was more than upset, his emotions all in one. Anger, fear, guilt, depression, loss. He had no idea what Xeph was going through...

"Who...is she?" The spaceman remained silent, Honeydew had only seen him get this emotional over...Project 8325! That's her, surely. The blue hair and eyes...that's his sister, but then...Icy...

"I'll be right back"

xOx

"Where's Sjin?" Sips looked concerned.

"He's in the forest, we need to get him to safety-Fast!" I exclaimed

"Why, what happened?" Sips shouted.

"No time to explain, just come on!"

I dragged Sips up to where Sjin was, ice across his chest, hands shivering and nose bright red.

Sips fell to his knees and held Sjin close to him.

The farmer started to cough badly "Sjin, it's OK see...Sipsy's here." Sips asked almost immediately after "Where's Lalna's?"

"Only a few meters from here...East I think."

"Sipsy?" Sjin's voice didn't sound healthy "I'm S-sorry...I-I just..."

"Shhh, Sjin don't talk just try and relax." Sips reassured him but I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

We finally reached Lalna's castle only hours after I had left, he must have sobered up because as soon as he saw Sjin.

"HIM! No way..."

"P-please Lalna...H-h-help m-me, I'm f-f-freezing." Sjin looked at Lalna with puppy eyes

"Yes you are aren't you. Really Sjin, I wouldn't help you even for all the dark matter ever to exist."

"What if I gave you that, I know where to get it." Sips butted in.

"Are you outta your mind!"I couldn't help but shout.

"Look here Lalna I don't care what your history is with Sjin put I swear to god I'll-" Sips was going to continue raging until Lalna stopped him.

"Or what...It's not my fault Sjin is like this, you should ask her."

Sips turned to look at me with disbelieve in his eyes. "Y-you did this to him?"

"Not on purpose, no. I would never hurt him." I try not to enrage Sips anymore.

"You! You did this to him! He trusted you, I trusted you!"

"Please Sips, I wouldn't-"

"What? Wouldn't what! Hurt him! 'cos it looks like you have!"

Sjin watched this, he watched me and my reaction...and what happened next.

"You know what! I honestly couldn't care less for you, Sips! Or what you have to say! Shove off and look after your boyfriend on your own! Let him die for all I care!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Boyfriend!" Sips was still shouting after me but I saw Sjin nod his head.

I ran, ran off, nowhere in particular. I just ran.

I faster than anything you or I could ever have seen, I had made a mistake, abandoned my friends...I had gone. I ran through a forest of pine trees only to see a crater. Burned ground, stained black with anger and death, in the centre of all this destruction, a ship.


	13. Chapter 13 The Ship

THE SHIP

Icy ran, faster than anything you or I could ever have seen, she had made a mistake, abandoned her friends...she had gone. She ran through a forest of pine trees. The floor turned black with anger and a crater of fear to accompany it. The cause of this destruction, a ship.

xOx

The sky was grey, the stars in the sky now covered by armadas of ship, floating in the sky, firing at every opportunity. I was there, in the middle of it all, negotiating peace...Then it happened, I remember standing in the court room when a blue, tall warrior came out of nowhere, his eyes were grey and showed no mercy. He picked me up by my neck so instantly on reaction I yelled for reinforcements.

"Xephos! Xephos, I need back-up!" No-one comes for a while and I start to get desperate.

"XEPHOS, HELP ME!" He still didn't come, I yell once more but this time, differently.

"LEWIS! HELP ME! PLEASE, LEWIS...XEPHOS...ANYBODY!" In an extreme attempt to call for help "LEWIS! PLEASE HELP ME! XEPHOS... LEW...LEWIS...PLEASE...HEL-" I couldn't talk, the warriors hands grasped my throat tighter and tighter, I couldn't breathe, but as I was about to die he dropped me. I fled to my ship, other dyeing in the attempt to retreat, I barely escaped...And then when I had, I fell asleep, unconscious.

xOx

"Icy, thank god you're here-"

I don't know how to feel, seeing my ship crashed and disintegrated.

"STAY AWAY...JUST, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I react almost immediately with anger and confusion, the dwarf slowly approached me.

"Icy, come on...It's me honeydew, remember?"

"I-I'm...Who am I?" Too much to handle...I can't take this.

"I'm not so sure but I know what you can have...A Jaffa!" He smiles a childish smile and I gladly accept the gift.

"Mmm... Best way to please a friend, now, what was it you wanted?"

"Follow me."


	14. Chapter 14 Him

HIM

Xephos stumbled off his bed, the once happy smile now upside down with dismay. His dwarf had recently go out and was quick to return.

"Xeph, look" Honeydew exclaimed as he dragged a tall, blue figure in.

"Who is that Honeydew?" Xephos saw a girl, only 10 years old standing in the door way with a dwarf. Her hair was a pale blonde and her face a cherry red.

"It's...Surely" The dwarf couldn't speak.

Xephos looked up at the girl again "Honeydew, this isn't funny. Who is she? Did Duncan do this"

Honeydew couldn't tell what was going on. Icy walked up to Xephos.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

xOx

This was sick, how had he done it, how was she here? She walked up to me, my sister... Before the incident.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Her soft voice from childhood. I couldn't take it.

"I-I. WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHO ARE YOU? HONEYDEW, WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted again "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Xeph calm down." Honeydew, telling me what to do!

"ME, CALM DOWN! HONEYDEW YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

She walked up to me, before the cold war. Before our fight, that's how she was.

"Lewis?" How did she know my name. It's not her!

xOx

"Lewis...Lewis...You ok?" How, that one word through everyone's mind, all at once.

How Icy knew his name, how she remembered Xeph and how is this possible? Her hand rest on his shoulder.

"I-I don't get it...you were in the ice... I saved you." Honeydew interrupted this moment of silence

"How about Icy tells us what happened, her view, her way."


	15. Chapter 15 The Story So Far

**This is a little confusing so if you don't get it don't worry. I'll elaborate at the end. **

**xOx**

THE STORY SO FAR

"Well, I remember being in a castle, walls a cream white and a throne on a blue planet. The temperature, freezing. I was sitting in a chair and a tall boy standing next to me, one year older if I remember. He looked a lot like Xeph. He was Xeph. I remember us, older, and him getting into a ship with me by his side. I was cornered, shot down. Then rescued by a boy the same age as me at an orphanage. We were sitting by a tree then some idiot comes and kills me. I then remember that I was drowning, that's when I arrived here. Then I met a farmer and a lumberjack...Sips and Sjin. I had hurt my leg badly so Sjin helped. I went round Lalna's castle he gave me a bunch of potions. Then I went back with Sjin but frozen him, I ran to , told Sips. He panicked and yelled at Lalna, Lalna then blamed it on me, I yelled at Sips and Honeydew found me in a forest. Here I am."

xOx

Xephos nodded then said "That's not entirely true...that drowning feeling...that was you being smashed out of my storage tank. Years after the war, I flew away but crash landed. To my disbelief I saw -well- you. I carried towards a forest, started to work on a lab. Honeydew then came to work for me. Someone broke in and stole you, I'm not sure why. That's the drowning feeling. You also, before the war, were frozen. You were different to our species, you eyes still glow but you lacked the capability of telepathy and your body didn't adapt to the temperature...sadly in an attempt to save you, you died. But our species is eternal, we live forever."

xOx

Honeydew had a side to the story as well "I know a bit more... You were stolen by...Rythian. I caught him, he said he felt sorry after many years ago, for killing you. He took you to his castle where Zoey, his girlfriend, help to 'repair' you. He then dropped you off in the middle of the woods. I guess Sjin or Sips found you and looked after you. More than likely Sjin, Sips wouldn't help a stranger."

"I guess that's my story then." Icy replied.

**xOx**

**Ok so whats happened 1) Icy and xeph are siblings (2) Icy died but because she is an alien she can live forever /same as xeph/ (3) Icy and Xeph are in a war, Icy crashes and lands next to an orphanage (4) Icy meets a boy at the orphanage/ Sips. (5) Rythian is also at the orphanage and kills Icy (6) Xeph crashes in a forest finds icy and builds a lab. (7) He hires honeydew who sees rythian steal Icy to help her heal. Rythian then droppes her off in the midle of a forest (8) Sips finds Icy and takes her to the tower, he is suspisious. Sjin helps but gets jealous (9) Sjin helps Icy with her broken leg, takes her to lalna (10) After lalna Icy is taken home by Sjin, but freezes him (11) she tells sips, sips, lalna and Icy flips out at eachother (12) Icy storms off and honeydew finds her. (13) Xeph was deppresed because he thought he had lost Icy, he is reunited and here we are. Some notes: Xeph had nightmares about the war same with Icy.**


	16. Chapter 16 Fault (Tanks to tatorkator)

FAULT

"But that can't be right..." Honeydew pondered aloud "How did you leg get broken?"

Xephos looked at Icy's leg. "How did that happen..."

Icy was nervous, up un till now her life was explained. Surely nothing else was going to happen, not now.

"Rythian." Honeydew muttered under his breath coldly.

xOx

Blackrock castle had been repaired. Lalna nuked it but the feud was over, Sjin had formed an alliance between the once deadly enemies. Zoey was safe and Rythian was there to protect her. The couple were sitting on their couch, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Zoey chirped to Rythian.

"Alright."

Zoey skipped up towards the door, opened it to see a small ginger dwarf, a tall spaceman and a blue slender girl which she recognised vaguely.

"Uh...Rythian, we have -uh- guests" Zoey called

"Who the- You know what" Rythian shot up out of his seat in frustration and stormed towards the door, only to find the girl he killed. "I-I I'm sorry, W-Who are you..."

"Well, judging from your voice you know. As you already know Xephos and myself, you know who this is too." Honeydew was oblivious to the fact that the enderborn had gone from annoyed to completely paralysed on his feet. The trio walked in without invitation, Icy greeting Zoey as they conversed politely, on the other hand Honeydew and Xephos ignoring the hosts.

"H-h-h" Rythian stuttered.

"Honey, why don't you go to sleep" Zoey comforted him.

"Y-yeah, I-it's h-her" Zoey helped Rythian to his room and returned down stairs.

"Why are you here, may I ask" Zoey questioned

Honeydew and Xephos remained silent.

"I-I'm here because we believe that you may have seen me before." Icy said.

"You are familiar, and Ryth only talked like that before when he saw a girl from his childhood...come to think of it, I remember fixing someone like you."

"Fixing?"

"Yeah...We didn't want to disturb Lalns...Rythian stole her from a storage tank that...uh...HE was working on with Lalns" Zoey pointed at Xephos "Yeah, we fixed her with tech and stuff...Rythian tried to fix her with a spell too, it didn't end well. He broke her leg and in another attempt to fix things he changed her...life span, after that we put her back...roughly"

"What do you mean life span, what happened to me!"

"I knew it, it was you! Oh yeah, we saw on our computer that you weren't normal...To be brief you are now." Zoey had a huge grin upon her face "Rythian had tried to help you since the orphanage, Sips still won't talk to him for it. But now you're alive we can take you to him and he'll forgive Rythian, right?"

Icy put a hand on Zoey's shoulder "I've met Sips...I don't know if he's mad at Rythian, I never heard Sips talk about him"

"Oh" Zoey sighed, "well I guess it's ok then"

"Thanks for talking, he gonna be ok?"

"Who, Ryth? Yeah he'll be fine." Zoey strolled off, still with a slight skip in her step.


	17. Chapter 17 De Javu

**I'm sorry about the short chapters and long time its taken me. I never get the time **

DE JAVU

Sips was holding Sjin in his arms, salty droplets of tears rolling down his face.

"Sjin, buddy, come one." Sips sobbed bitterly.

"I-Its Ok, Sipsy, I'm fine see, it's melting...You and Icy, tell me about her" Sjin did his best to ignore the ice covering his body.

"OK...Well, she-she...I-I. SJIN DON'T DIE!"

Sjin chuckled "It's ok I'm not going to...I'll always be by your side" Sjin's voice was husky and as quiet as a mouse. Sips pulled Sjin close to his chest, his eyes watering but not knowing until Sjin wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry Sjin, please. Don't leave me!" The ice covered half of Sjin's body and was edging closer and closer to his heart. "I...I...I don't know what's happening!"

"I-It's ok Sipsy...I'll be alright...Remember" Sjin softly hummed a song that both knew. His breathes getting deeper and deeper, more husky each time.

"Sjin...Sjin?...SJIN, SJIN WAKE UP, SJIN!" Sips shook Sjin violently in an attempt to wake him up. It didn't work. Sips sat there, weeping. Lalna laughing at his pain, Lalna hated Sjin ever since the agreement of no nukes his experiments have been limited.

"You, you did this!" Sips got up from the ground and punched Lalna in the face. Blood ran down the scientists nose. Lalna threw a punch at Sips' face, now covered in scarlet blood.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Lalna bragged

"I felt nothing, did you hurt me?" Sips sneered

Each man punching each other. Lalna was knocked to the ground, unconscious. Sips walked away, he remembered when this had last happened. Years ago with Icy and "Rythian" Sips sneered again.

Sips picked up the corpse of his once best friend and head back to .

xOx

Honeydew, Xephos and Icy started to head back

"What now?" Honeydew asked

"Not sure, friend." Xeph replied

"Yeah, Icy is fixed and you remember everything don't you?"

"Muhu" Icy nodded her head.

Honeydew laughed "You sound just like Xeph aswell"

"Yeah, you do" Xeph agreed

The trio stopped in their tracks. Ice covered the floor like an acidic bath had burnt all of natures beauty. Lalna lay on the floor in a pool of blood, footprints of mud leading away from his body.

"Ah ha, ah ho. Tracks in the snow, who's are these tracks and where do they go?"

"I think they're Sips' leading back to " Honeydew replied in a childish voice.

The three of them laughed together.

"But seriously, why is there blood?" Xephos asked.

"I guess Sips was still mad at Lalna...I might have run from a fight." Icy said ashamed of herself.


	18. Chapter 18 Gone For Good

GONE FOR GOOD

Sips arrived at the compound, he friend dirty and very much dead. Sips didn't want him to leave, Sjin was like a brother to him, even when he highly irrational.

xOx

"Why don't we follow them. Look, they head back to ." Honeydew wasn't the brightest but he knew what to do "But before we go, let's get back up. You never know what's going to happen."

"Wise idea, friend" Xephos told honeydew, who was now blushing.

"I dunno about wise, but sure it was clever"

"Guys this is no time to be flirting." Icy exclaimed, the spaceman and dwarf looked at each other, then at Icy.

"I wasn't flirting, jeez." Honeydew blushed more as he said this

"Yeah, your face says different" Icy laughed, "Besides, it's ok. You guys are funny together, but now we seriously need to get Ryth to help. I was talking to Zoeya and she said that he's a magician, enderborn and stuff like that."

"Yeah sure, let's go." Honeydew smiled.

The trio set off back to the cstle to explain what had happened. When they got there a confused Zoey opened the door. Xeph explained what had happened and Zoey called down Rythian, he seemed in a better mood, and gladly helped after some negotiating. The four of them set off. Rythian said good bye to Zoey and promised he'd be back.

xOx

Sips was sitting on the ground, near the pool. The pool that he and Sjin had built together. He lay Sjin's body on the ground and began to dig a hole.

"What's that song, Honeydew always sings?" Sips expected a reply but reality hit him yet again, right in his heart. "I am a dwarf...and I'm diggin' a hole..." Sips tried to contain his tears and gently put Sjin into the ground. "I know it's not much, but it's so sudden. I would have made you a mahogany coffin...but I can't...It's spruce you big dumb dumb...I'll never forget you...I can't" Sips felt tears rolling down his face. The sorrow became anger ,as he filled the hole in, he looked up to see four figures. A small figure, a normal height and one who was tall, the other was flying.

"Sips...You ok, buddy?" Icy walked over to him.

"Well...He died." Sips looked up to meet her eyes "Do you care now?" Guilt consumed Icy as she realised what had happened.

"I-I did this...I...I'm...Sips I'm sorry this never meant to happen."

"Yeah, WELL WHAT WAS SUPOSED TO HAPPEN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY WOULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU!"

The rest of the group heard this, they all ran towards Sips, the one who was toughest now collapsed on the ground.

"He...Was my best friend...I-I'm sorry Sjin. I'm a monster" Sips was breaking down, all his emotions bottled up now causing this catastrophe. Rythian was completely shocked by this, he remembered when Sips had punched him because he killed his friend before. It looked like Sips remembered too.

"He...I remember this...And you were there...You were there!" Sips got up off the floor looked at Icy then at Rythian. He couldn't take it, insanity overwhelming him, everything make less séance the more he thought about it.

"I-I-I" Sips couldn't talk, he just stood there.

"Well, looks like he's gone." Rythian said. "He's gone for good."

"You...You did this to him didn't you, and her!" Sips got up and started to walk towards Rythian. "Why, what's so wrong with me?"

Rythian lost his temper, he couldn't deal with this. "SHUT UP, I DIDN'T KILL SJIN BUT DO YOU THINK I DON'T REMEMBER HER! SHE'S THE REASON FOR ALL THIS WHY CAN'T SHE JUST DIE!" Rythian started to summon fire in his hands "THIS WORKED BEFORE AND IT WILL WORK AGAIN, SHE CAN'T COME BACK THIS TIME!"

Sips stopped with his mourning and looked up at Rythian, he remembered last time this had happened.

"Two kids walked up to us. Rythian and Teep. We were just talking when he came over, he didn't mean to kill her, did he? I mean it was a mistake right, but now he really does want to kill her. What about Zoey...What will she think. Do you care what she thinks? No you don't do you...No, you just want to get rid of her, to get rid of the pain and guilt... It's all clear now, you tried to 'fix' her. You tried to kill her...Fix what had happened, fix everything by killing her."

The purple glow was bigger than ever, in between the mage's hands. He shot her, he shot Icy knocking her down.

"You...You killed her...Rythian, this wasn't part of the deal" Xeph looked confused, he had only just met his sister again. Only to have her killed before his eyes.

"It was her...You killed her before...You killed her now. She was my best friend! AND YOU KILLED HER. WE ALL KNEW HER, EITHER BY FRIENDSHIP OR RELATIVITY AND YOU JUST KILLED HER!" Sips was enraged and Honeydew charged over to Rythian

"You're the same as Israphel, worse in fact. WE WERE THE HEROS, AND LYSANDRE HELPED WHILST KP WAS ONLY TRYING TO FIND DAISY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Honeydew had disgust on him face "GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T KNOW ICY LONG. SHE WAS AWSOME ENOUGH TO BE A HEROINE... SHE WAS A HEROINE, SHE HELPED US ALL NO MATTER WHAT."

"What about Sjin?" Rythian exclaimed

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Everyone shouted at Rythian. No one would forget that summer, and no one would ever talk about or to Rythian again.


	19. Chapter 19 What Happened Next

WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

Sjin: Sjin was buried and had a proper funeral, as he had no parents all his friends pitched in.

Sips: Sips suffers from severe depression but his friends honeydew and Xephos keep him happy most times. No one can ever mention Sjin or Icy around him.

Honeydew: Honeydew had, had feelings for Xephos but never admited it.

Xeph: Xeph completed his goal in making friends rather than being bossy and opened up his own laboratory to the public.

Rythian: Rythian was sent to an asylum for the insane and Zoey broke up with him.

Lalna: Lalna forgave Sips and appreciated that he had gone through a lot, he also apologised for not helping Sjin.

Zoeya: Zoey broke up with Rythian and is currently studying hard for her biology tests. (On mushrooms)

Icy...

xOx

Icy woke up, her head spinning. Voices could be heard. Her father's voice.

"Thank god you're ok, Sydney. We thought you had gone for good. The doctors have kept you here a week now. After you got run over by that lorry, you were knocked out. You mum and I have been very worried." Icy looked around, she was in 'NHS Hospital'

"I'm back, Mum, Dad, Li'l bro' ...Your all here. I had the weirdest dream..."


End file.
